


"...because Woohyun is everything that Sunggyu is not."

by xiewoo (xiearf)



Series: Angsty November [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends with benefit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiearf/pseuds/xiewoo
Summary: tied withthis, sunggyu's pov





	"...because Woohyun is everything that Sunggyu is not."

Woohyun is always, always beautiful. But it is not just that. Woohyun is charming. Woohyun is caring. Woohyun is hardworking. Woohyun is brave. Woohyun is everything that Sunggyu isn’t.

More than twenty years ago, for the first time in his life, he experienced what the books said about ‘heart skipped a beat.’ That was when Woohyun walked into the practice room, escorted by their CEO. He was beautiful even then, and he stole something from Sunggyu, never give it back. No one realized it then, even Sunggyu, probably Woohyun too.

During their fifth year of acquaintanceship, Sunggyu started to notice the little things Woohyun does. Every single one of them ― the way he scrunches his nose when he’s thinking, the cute canine teeth that Woohyun gets so self-conscious about, the number of moles all over his torso, the way his smile slowly breaks when he tries not to, the way he breathes…

Being an idol is not as easy and enjoyable as it seems. The hardships are sometimes unbearable. But Woohyun was with him all the way up until now. He makes everything easier, everything doable, enjoyable and everything seems to fit in if he says so. Woohyun is amazing.

It isn’t only him to think so. The other members too. And some other entertainers who also found out the charms Woohyun had within, then fall for him, too.

Sunggyu hated the excessive attention Woohyun was getting. (Still hates it now.) Once, he felt like the younger was slipping away, dragged by the waves. He tried reaching out. Woohyun hold onto him. He always does. And Sunggyu won over other desperate figures trying so hard to win Woohyun.

Not long after, Woohyun begun to rave about a certain friend of his. He’s Sunggyu’s friend too, more like a senior but he’s younger. He’s Kim Kibum, a member of hell-popular boy group, SHINee. He is aware of Woohyun’s friendship with the man but not until then, that particular year where Woohyun was practically all about Kibum. They hung out all the time. Whenever Woohyun talked during their day off or in the middle of practice, it would be about Kibum.

Kibum this, Kibum that.

Sunggyu started to lose it.

One day, Woohyun was talking about Kibum learning magic tricks from Youtube in the confinement of their shared bedroom, Sunggyu lost it for real and pinned the younger on his bed. They breathed heavily, him glaring daggers at the younger while Woohyun still dazed from the strike.

Eyes matched, and they breathed and breathed until it gotten hazy, so hazy Sunggyu still had no idea who moved but soon their lips were pressed together. His hands were not around Woohyun’s wrists anymore, but under his shirts, feeling every patch of skin hidden beneath the fabric before tugging it off him impatiently. They spent the night together, pushing and pulling, taking and giving.

Sunggyu woke up early the next day and left for practice, didn’t come back for the next several days. Woohyun found him hiding in cheap motel, determined to bring him back but ended up spending another night together. That was the beginning of something new.

Infinite was falling and there was nothing in Sunggyu’s power that can hold them together anymore. Woohyun proposed a night out, chilling at bar until they grew hotter and hotter from too many beers. Sunggyu trapped Woohyun against the wall in the alley behind the bar in no time, kissing his soul out. Flashes and flashes later, then their pissed out brains recognized what those were, but it was already too late.

The news broke out. Infinite’s leader and main vocal were having wild rendezvous for god knows how long. Any chances of Infinite crawling up now tightly shut. One year later, they were forced to break and took their own paths.

His dad perhaps the one who was the most unhappy with the news. He kicked him out of the family, never wanted to see him again. Not even in the holidays. The father he worked his entire life to impress, the one he looked up to, threw him away because of what his heart wants.

Sunggyu spent more night at Woohyun’s instead of his own apartment, more nights drinking, more nights weeping. For so long, he lived an unhealthy life.

Until he finally found the courage to stand again, Woohyun pushed his back, held him straight and fearless against the world. Pieces and pieces started to fall back into place. Sunggyu was up to live.

That was until he received a call one month ago. His father is on ill-bed, shaking and having hard time to breath. He’s old. It’s almost time. And he has a request.

The doctor says so ― his father does not has many days left. He’s approaching his end. He’s counting days. He wants his son to get married with a girl he chose. It’s his last wish. Who’s Sunggyu to say no to the person who brought him to this world, who loved him from then till now, who only wants the best for him; even though it is something he doesn’t want or need.

Sunggyu said yes and he knew it’s also the end with Woohyun, even if there’s nothing that started between them.

“ _Then what I am to you, Kim Sunggyu?_ ”

Sunggyu desperately wants to answer. He has never felt this much rush in his life. But he ended up saying nothing. Because this is not only about his heart. There’s his father, happily planning a wedding for him, happy to call him his son again. He couldn’t. He shouldn’t.

Woohyun closed his bedroom door but he still could hear his sobs. Sunggyu walks away still.

For so long, Woohyun had always chosen him out of everyone, but this time when he finally became the one to do the choosing, he pushed Woohyun away. He does not deserve him. Never in this lifetime he ever will.

Woohyun means so much for him, because Woohyun is everything that Sunggyu is not. Woohyun glows when it’s the darkest. Woohyun shone him the way. Woohyun pushed him to stand up when the rest of the world backed away. Woohyun stayed when everyone else left.

There’re so many words but nothing is strong enough to describe what Nam Woohyun is to Kim Sunggyu.

Woohyun lighted up his life. Woohyun lived his life.

Nam Woohyun is Kim Sunggyu.

His love dies with him.

He’s his everything.


End file.
